This invention relates to a compliant terminal which is compressed and fits into a through hole of a printed circuit board and can obviate the necessity of a soldering with respect to the hole.
A conventional compliant terminal of this type is such that its contact section is C- or H- shaped in cross-section, as shown in FIG. 1 by reference character 1 or 2 respectively. They are brought into intimate contact with a hole of a printed circuit board. However, the conventional compliant terminal was complex in its contact section configuration, difficult to miniaturize and high in cost. Furthermore, it tends to slip away from the hole, although it provides a good contact with the through hole.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a compliant terminal which is simpler in construction, assures a positive contact with a hole of a printed circuit board and also assures a positive latching engagement with the hole against a slippage away from it.